The Bones in the Serial Grave
by InkHeartCM
Summary: When two hikers discover the remains of what appears to be a serial killers dump site, the best are called. The team at the Jeffersonian and the BAU need to work together to catch the killer, because he is killing again. Potential character whump but no deaths. Characters: Zack, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Booth, Brennan, Sweets, Hodgins, Angela, Rossi, Prentiss, and Cam.
1. Chapter 1

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 1: Discovery

Maggie and her husband Jonathan were hiking through the thick heavily wooded forests of Orson National State Park in Washington D.C. This was supposed to be a fun day trip for the two of them, but Maggie tired, hot, and hungry. All she wanted to do was go back home and take a nice hot bubble bath. Jonathan had said the hike would only take about an hour. He had said that at least two hours ago.

"John were lost," Maggie complained. She swatted angrily at a swarm of mosquitos, following her husband's green backpack along the dirt trail.

"We're not lost Mags," Jonathan replied. "I forgot this was the longer path. The next rest area is less than a mile up the path."

"Oh sure you forgot," Maggie muttered quietly to herself. "It's going to take us forever to get back to the car."

Maggie directed all her frustration into a rock laying on the ground. However, the rock turned out to be the tip of a much larger rock. The rock stayed put, instead of skittering off the side of the hill, causing a sharp searing pain to blossom up Maggie's foot. Maggie stumbled, tripping, stretching out hand to grab a branch or something to stop her from falling down the hill. The something that she grabbed happened to be the Jonathan. With a cry of surprise from Jonathan, they both went tumbling down the hill. Their arms scrapping on loose stones and their cloths ripping on twigs and thorns.

"Omph!" Jonathan exclaimed when Maggie landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" Maggie said getting off him quickly. She looked around to see where they had landed. It was a flat soil covered area with a ruff hardly used road leading away. Maggie looked up and could barely see the path from where they had just fallen.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked. He slowly started getting to his feet. Reaching down to pull Maggie to her feet.

"I'm fine," Maggie snapped. She straightened up and took a deep breath in before giving a small smile. "Sorry, just not the hiking trip I expect. I just have a few bruises, banged up my leg. You?" Jonathan shrugged. The dirt under her feet gave way some and a loud crunch made her glance down at the ground. Something white was sticking out of the dirt.

"What's that?" Jonathan asked. He bent down and started digging whatever it was out.

"Oh, just leave it John," Maggie sighed. "Can we please leave?" She winced as she put weight on her sore leg.

"Looks like part of a skull," Jonathan said. "This doesn't look like an animal skull." He brushed the dirt off the bone and showed it to Maggie. The empty skull sockets stared back at her.

"It's a human skull!" Maggie cried out in disgust. Jonathan dropped the skull in alarm. They looked around the clearing, the disturbed patches of dirt more noticeable. There were several white bone parts sticking up out of the ground around them.

"Oh, my-"Jonathan muttered. Both of them were hardly daring to breath.

"Let's get out of here," Maggie said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Jonathan replied. They practically sprinted up the hill, bruises and sore leg forgotten. Both were trying to forget what they had just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 1: The Jeffersonian

Forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan walked through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian intending to spend the day identifying the remains of soldiers from the Civil War. Her assistant Zachariah Addy ran up to her the moment she entered. His floppy brown hair falling into his face.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack said.

"Did the remains of the Civil War soldiers arrive?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But I think that there is a case."

"Why?"

"Agent Booth is in your office."

"Why? What does he want?" Brennan threw her assistant an exasperated look before heading off at a brisk walk towards her office.

"He says it's urgent," Zach said, trotting to keep up with Dr. Brennan.

They passed the local entomology and botany expert Jack Hodgins who bending over his microscope to look at some obscure bug or plant particulate. The facial Reconstructionist and resident artist Angela Montenegro was in her office inputting some info into her computer. Camilla Saroyan, the head of the Forensic Division at the Jeffersonian Institute was reading over some paperwork at her desk.

Brennan entered her office to find the smiling and ever handsome federal Agent Seeley Booth reclining in her chair with his feet on her desk.

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked sharply. She walked around her desk, setting down her bag and laptop before tipping the agent out of her chair.

"We're going to Olsen National Park," Booth said. Ignoring him, Brennan sat down and opened her laptop.

"Well you can go without me."

"Is that your new book?" Booth asked. He leaned over the desk, trying to see her screen.

"Where's Olsen?" Zach asked. He was still standing in the doorway to Brennan's office.

"Washington," Booth replied. "I thought you knew everything anyways," he said the last part a bit louder than he intended.

"I don't know everything," Zach replied. "It's impossible for anyone to know everything. Scientist have dis-"

"Don't you have something else to do?" Booth asked pointedly.

"I am supposed to help Dr. Brennan with the identification of the Civil War soldiers," Zach replied, not understanding Booth was hinting at him.

"Don't you have something to squint at?" Booth asked again with greater emphases. "Out there?" Zach looked confused for a moment. "Something to squint at that's not in here?" Slight embarrassment crossed Zack's face when he understood what Booth was hinting at.

"Uh, I think Hodgins needs some help identifying plant particulates," Zach muttered. He quickly left Brennan's office, shutting the door behind him.

"That was mean," Brennan commented dryly when Booth turned back to her.

"What?" He replied defensively. "It's not my fault that the kid can't pick up on any hint, nonverbal or otherwise." Booth glanced down at his watch. "Come on Bones, let's go."

"You heard Zack. I have Civil War Soldiers to identify and I already said I'm not going," Brennan said. Oblivious to the growing impatience's of her partner. "Besides I'm sure you can get another Cam or another tech to look at the body."

"Only it's not just one body Bones. It's a giant hole full of bones."

"Like a mass grave?" Brennan was searching through her files for a piece of paper, unaware of Booth rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yes," Booth said exasperatedly. He flopped down in one of Brennan's chairs and started drumming his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

"I worked on identifying bodies in mass graves after the genocide in Rwanda. You said there was more than one body?"

"Yeah, so far six human skulls have been found," Booth grinned slightly. He knew that she was interested in the case now. "And there was a body decomposing in the woods nearby but I can get on of the other squinterns to come look at it if you're too busy."

"What!" Brennan exclaimed. "Why are there people digging? They might compromise my bones Booth!"

"I thought you had Civil War remains to identify." She responded with a withering glare. "Then let's go," Booth stood up.

"Zach is coming with us," Brennan told Booth over her shoulder. They walked out of her office and across the immaculately clean lab space. Zach was talking to Hodgins outside of the entomologist's office.

"Come on kid," Booth said. He grabbed Zach's tie and tugged him along after them. "You're coming on a road trip."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 2: The BAU

In the FBI, building in Quantico, Virginia Aaron Hotchner had just gotten off the phone with the head of the FBI. There had been a request for his team to go to Washington, D.C. When the head of the FBI called you personally to request something, you dropped everything and did what was asked. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at a picture of his son Jack before sending a quick text to his wife. He hoped that this case would not take too long, he would like to make it to at least one of his sons little league games this year. Hotch left his office.

"I need everyone in the briefing room," he ordered briskly. Hotch wanted them to get to Washington as soon as possible.

Outside of Hotch's office, the other agents were milling around their cubicles and desk. Some were chatting; others were doing paperwork or getting coffee. Hotch's cell phone buzzed and he stepped back into his office to talk to his wife. Derek Morgan was leaning against the desk of Emily Prentiss's desk.

"This can't be good," Morgan muttered in an undertone to Prentiss. Spencer Reid had just arrived. He set his messenger bag on the desk across from Emily's. Catching sight of their intense stare directed at Hotch's door, he guessed something had happened.

"What's going on?" Reid asked glancing from Morgan to Prentiss.

"Hotch called a meeting," Prentiss said quietly to Reid. "It doesn't sound good."

"

"Does JJ have the case files?" Reid asked. The blonde agent often times would hand out the case files. JJ was just returning from the kitchen area with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey JJ," Morgan called her over. "Do you know any cases that Hotch wants us to look at?"

"I haven't heard anything from Hotch. I haven't given him anything either," she replied. "If a case goes directly to him it must be serious."

"Doesn't the head of the F.B.I sometimes gives use case through Hotch," Prentiss said.

"Uh, guys, we should probably get to the briefing room before we lose our jobs," Morgan joked as Hotch left his office, done with the phone call from his wife, and headed towards the briefing room. There was a brief laugh from Prentiss and Reid as the four agents headed towards the briefing room.

"Hey guys," Penelope Garcia greeted them as enthusiastically as ever. "This case is like one of a hundred reasons to not go hiking ever."

"Yesterday two hikers in Olsen National Park in Washington, DC discovered the remains of what appears to be a serial killers disposal sight. The forensic teams already on the ground have discovered the remains of at least eight victims and they are still searching." Hotch said as the pictures of the crime scene and the seven skeletons bodies appeared on the screen.

"If the disposal site has been discovered, there's not much of a chance that the UNSUB sticking around," Morgan asked.

"There were also a body, decomposition suggests that it was dumped there sometime within the last two days," Garcia took over the briefing. "It was found unburied about ten feet from the crime scene."

"The rest of the bodies were buried, but the latest victim wasn't. Does that mean the UNSUB was going to come back to bury the body?" Reid asked looking at the pictures of the body. "Where all eight of the victims killed in the same way?"

"I don't know," Hotch admitted. "The head of the FBI asked for us on this case. Apparently, he also requested the best forensic anthropologist there is to help. She and her FBI handler will meet us on the ground at the crime scene."

"Who's that?" JJ asked, sipping slowly from her cup of coffee.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington," Hotch replied. "Wheel's up in fifteen."

"Doesn't she write books?" Prentiss asked. "Something about solving murders?"

"We deal with enough murder in this job," JJ replied. "Why would you want to go home and read about it?"

"She doesn't just write fiction books," Reid started to ramble on about the different books she wrote. He also started telling them about one of the lectures of hers that he had attended. They filled out of the room still chatting amongst themselves until only Hotch and Garcia were left in the room. A moment of silence passed before Garcia cleared her throat nervously.

"Sir, you don't seem that thrilled about working with Dr. Brennan," Garcia said. Hotch nodded slowly as he picked up his case file and stood up. "Well is Dr. Brennan, isn't she the best in her field?"

"Yes she is," Hotch replied. "I just don't like cases where the head of the F.B.I is pulling favors and telling you what to do." He walked to the door. "See you when we get back Garcia," he said before leaving the room. Garcia stood their looking up at the pictures of the decomposing body and the jumbled mess of bones and dirt.

"Bye," she whispered softly, as if the team was still in the room. "Be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 3: The Dead and the Feds.

Agent Seeley Booth was driving his black FBI issued sedan to the crime scene. Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in the passenger seat and Zack Addy sitting in the back seat with all the crime scene equipment they would need. Booth's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and let out a groan.

"Yes Rebecca?" He answered his ex-girlfriends call, whatever she was saying on the other end was making him frustrated. "It's my weekend with Parker." He snapped. "Look I'll talk to you later about this." He snapped the phone shut and changed lanes suddenly.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Brennan asked hesitantly after a couple minutes of silence.

"No," Booth replied shortly, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Maybe I should drive?"

"You're distracted," Booth replied taking a hard left-handed turn.

"You're aggravated and driving," Zack commented from the backseat.

"Take a left up here," Brennan said pointing to the street she wanted Booth to take.

"No back-seat driving," Booth replied ignoring her directions and going straight past the left turn.

"Technically she would be passenger seat driving," Zack said leaning forward as far as his seat belt would allow.

"Okay," Booth snapped looking up into the mirror at Zack. "New rule, no more talking unless it has anything to do with the case. Understand?" He looked sideways at Brennan rolled her eyes and nodded. Zack slouched back in his seat. A few minutes of heavy silence passed before Brennan spoke back up.

"Take the right here," she said while Booth shot her a look.

"Why do you want to get the crime scene so fast? I thought you didn't want to work on this case," he asked her, adjusting his dark sunglasses and continuing to ignore her directions.

"I don't want my bones compromised," she replied testily.

"Now who's the crabby one," teased Booth. Brennan glared at him and no one said another word until Booth pulled up outside the Olsen National Park ranger's office. It was a small, rundown looking wooden building with local police cars and the Olsen Park ranger's vehicles parked outside it. There was also another black SUV similar to the one Booth was driving parked outside the entrance. Booth turned off the car ignition and stepped outside.

"Where are my bones?" Brennan asked leaning across the seat.

"There out in the woods," Booth replied straightening his tie. "A park ranger is going to bring us out." Zack and Brennan both looked exasperated as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. Zack grabbed a camera and pulled out a yellow box filled with supplies that Dr. Brennan would need.

"You guys must be the other FBI folks," a man had just exited the park ranger building. He was slightly round and wearing the traditional brown uniform and wide brimmed hat of a park ranger. The hat cover a thin head of blonde hair.

"Other FBI?" Zack asked. Both he and Brennan looked questioningly at Booth.

"Uh, I'll explain later," Booth muttered to them.

Bu-," Brennan started.

"Later," he hissed as the park ranger reached them.

"I'm David," the park ranger smiled and extended his hand for them to shake. "I work as a ranger here."

"Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said, showing him his badge and shaking the offered hand. "This here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and her assistant Jack something from the Jeffersonian."

"Zack Addy," Zack corrected Booth shaking David's hand.

"Where are my human remains?" Brennan asked ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Uh, about a mile up the path," David withdrew his hand, looking a little miffed. "You guys can ride with me. It might be a little bumpy. The four wheeler over there is the best we got for some of the smaller dirt paths." He walked off towards a small brown and green four-wheeler that stood by the tree line. Booth, Brennan, and Zack followed. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her back a little.

"You know being nice to the locals might be helpful," he said in a low voice to her.

"The bodies Booth," she said tugging her arm out of his grip and climbing into the passenger side. The ride down the path was uneventful and bumpy; when David's four-wheeler stopped, they all clambered out onto the rocky path.

"The bodies are down there," David said. He was pointing down the side of the path they were standing on. Below them was a swarm of forensic techs, local police, and a small group of people in suits.

"What are they doing to my bones Booth?" Brennan said in alarm.

"Bones-" Booth said. He tried to grab her arm to stop her but it was too late. Brennan was already snapping on blue crime scene gloves and sliding down the side of the hill towards the crime scene. Booth followed quickly with Zack bringing up the rear.

"Stop!" She yelled waving her arms. "Stop!" The people at the bottom of the hill looked up in bewilderment as she ran at the crime scene. Booth swore under his breath, still making his way down the hill. A young man with light brown hair and glasses was examining one of the human skulls when Brennan reached the crime scene. She tugged the human skull out of his astonished hands.

"Get away from my bones," she snapped. The brown haired man opened his mouth when another man, this one an older more serious looking individual grabbed Brennan by the arm.

"Oh, big mistake," muttered Booth. He was almost too where Brennan and the two men were when Brennan tugged her arm out of the grip, elbowed the man in the stomach, and flipped him to the ground. A women with dark hair and a dark skinned man ran up with their guns out just as Booth came skidding to a stop in front of all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 4: The Bones in the Serial Grave

Hotch got up, wincing slightly. Prentiss and Morgan both had their guns drawn on the brunette woman who had just barged into their crime scene. A man in a suit skidded to a halt in front of her. A younger man following the older man's heels.

"Bones what are you doing? The man in the suit exclaimed.

"What kind of name is Bones?" Morgan asked Prentiss quietly. They both still had their guns drawn on the woman but she seemed unperturbed by it. Prentiss was certain that this woman was not a threat.

"They were contaminating my bones," the woman replied.

"Okay everyone just relax," the man, said he pulled out an FBI badge. Showing it to the three of them. "FBI and forensic anthropologist."

"Forensic anthropologist?" Prentiss asked putting her gun away, Morgan followed suit a little more reluctantly. What sort of forensic anthropologist judo flipped people on a regular basis?

"Bones can be a little possessive about her human remains," Booth replied with a shrug.

"Who are you exactly?" Morgan asked.

"Agent Seeley Booth, this here is my partner Dr.-" Booth started to introduce the two people with him when he was interrupted.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"Zack Addy," Zack added slightly out of breath. Morgan thought the kid looked like he had just graduated from high school with his floppy hair.

"He's my assistant," Brennan added.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and these are SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch introduced his team. He shot a glare at the brown haired women who had attacked him. He was not used to being thrown to the ground and he wasn't exactly as young as he once was. Morgan was already grinning about the incident and Hotch was certain he was in for many embarrassing reenactments.

"What does SSA mean?" The floppy haired kid said. What was his name? Zack Addy? He looked even younger than Reid was and just about as awkward.

"Supervisory Special Agent," Morgan said. He was warming up to the strangers once they had been introduced.

"The other agents I presume," Brennen said dryly to Booth.

"Not now Bones," Booth replied.

"Don't call me Bones!"

Emily watched their exchange with amusement. She had hardly seen anyone get the drop on Hotch like the forensic anthropologist had and her relationship with her FBI partner was interesting. Moreover, Booth was extremely attractive, brown hair, strong jaw, and nice eyes. He carried himself like a solider and seemed very protective of both Dr. Brennen and Zack.

"What do we know about the remains?" Booth asked cutting off Brennen.

"Eight human remains," Reid said. "That body was dumped here somewhere in the past 72 hours." He pointed to a body that looked the least decomposed. Derek noticed that Dr. Brennen shoot Reid a narrow look as though wondering how smart he was. She walked over to the remains that Reid had pointed to followed by Booth and Hotch.

"You said you are a doctor?" Zack asked Reid.

"I have three Ph.D.'s in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering." Reid replied. "You're Dr. Brennen's assistant?"

"Yeah," Zack said. He grabbed the yellow box and the camera around his neck, hurrying after Bones.

"Okay," Prentiss said to the others as they followed Zack to where some of the bodies were. "Those two are certainly interesting."

"That Bones lady is something," Morgan said.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Prentiss laughed. "If she took down Hotch, my money would be on her."

"She has three Ph.D.'s and is a best-selling author," Reid said.

"So she is a genius," Morgan said as Reid hurried over to the others. "Why is everyone here a freaking genius?"

"Zack, I want you to start taking pictures of the bodies, before they're disturbed anymore," Brennan said. "Then I need you to take samples of the dirt surrounding each body for Hodgins to examine."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Zack said. He set the box down and started dutifully snapping pictures of the bodies.

"Okay Bones," Booth said. He pulled a notebook and pen out of his suit coat pocket. "What do you got?" Brennan knelt down next to a mostly decomposed body, snapping on her gloves.

"Victim was male, Caucasian, early to mid-twenties, bug decomposition suggests that the body has been here for some time," Brennan carefully wiped some of the dirt off of the body to examine the rib cage. "Stab wounds are evident on ribs, manubrium, and clavicle."

"And the ulna, radius, one to the sphenoid. All evidence suggests that this was very violent attack. Indicating a disorganized attacker acting out of rage."

"Could be sexual impotence," Prentiss said. "A knife is the most common form of release."

"I don't believe in psychology," Brennan said. "It's a soft science."

"Yeah but people are sort of soft aren't they," Booth said.

"Except for their bones Booth," Brennan said.

"Psychology is used in Behavioral science," Reid replied. "Behavioral science uses forensic science that suggest certain behaviors that can be used to profile UNSUBS."

"It's still guess work," Brennan said. She examined the wrist bone. "Placement of the wrist and ankles suggest he was bound."

"So what do you say Bones? Pack it all up and ship it to Jeffersonian?" Booth said.

"Well I don't know Booth," Bones said sarcastically. "Is it all right with the BAU?"

"We're accompanying the remains to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Camille Saroyan already agreed to let us set up there."

"You can't do that," Brennan said.

"Bones," Booth said warningly.

"Don't call me Bones," Brennan said irritably.

"JJ, you and I will go to the local police and coordinate with them," Hotch said. "Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss will go with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan and the bodies to the Jeffersonian."

"Okay, Bones lets go," Booth grabbed Brennan by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Zack, you got the soil samples?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Zack said. "I took pictures of the bodies also. Several of them showed signs of stabbing."

"We will examine all the bodies more closely when we get back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"Right, Agent Hotchner," Booth said. "I'll take the squints back and see what they find." Hotch nodded, he and JJ hiked back up the hill to their SUV.

"Squints?" Prentiss asked.

"It is what Booth calls people with high IQ's," Zack said. Booth rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The forensic techs finished loading up the bodies under Dr. Brennan's supervision and they headed up the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 6: The Dead End in the Dead Man

Booth drove the SUV to Andrew Meyer's house. Brennan was sitting in the passenger seat while JJ and Morgan were sitting in the backseat.

"What do we know about the first victim?" JJ asked.

"Howard Collin Hunter," Morgan read off the victim's information that Garcia had managed to get together and sent to him. "He had several prostitution charges, as well as a minor drug possession. 23 years old, reported missing on March 23rd by his boyfriend Trevor Havier.

"Hodgins said the first body showed signs of drug use," Brennan said.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked.

"He was stabbed 42 times and bleed to death when the left brachiocephalic vein was severed," Brennan replied. She had had Zack note all the stab wounds and send her the information.

"That takes a lot effort to stab somebody 42 times," JJ said. "So our UNSUB is physically fit."

"And eight bodies over the space of seven to ten years means he's organized and sticks to a schedule," Morgan said. Booth pulled up outside a small house and killed the engine.

"Let's go see if this Andrew guy knows anything," Booth said.

Back at the Jeffersonian Emily Prentiss and Angela were printing up the lists of victims that Garcia was sending them. So far, they had put names to five of the eight bodies. The fax machine beeped as another picture began to print.

"Whose are lucky number six?" Angela asked. She had just finished taping up the picture and name of victim number five, Richard Underwood.

"Gregory Brown," Emily read off the back. "Reported missing March 22 by his boss. Single, 24 years old and fits the Victimology so far."

"There all brown haired, mostly blue eyed, twenty something guys," Angela said.

"Okay, so far we have a prostitute, four single men, and a married man," Prentiss said. She taped up the picture of Gregory Brown to the board Angela had in her office. The fax machine beeped as another picture began to print.

"Looks like we have victims number 7 and 8," Angela said as she pulled the pictures out of the machine. "Drake Bauer and Eric Jackson. First victim was reported missing by his girlfriend on the 25th and the second victim was reported missing on the 28th by his ex."

"Are these the victims?" Hotch asked. He had entered Angela's office.

"Yeah," Prentiss said. "So far the Victimology appears to be in the appearance of the victims."

"Any connection between the victims?" He asked.

"Garcia is looking for one now."

"Good, Reid is out there helping Dr. Brennan's assistant look for evidence."

"Zack?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Hotch replied. "And the other guy, Hodgin's."

"He's the bug guy," Angela said. "Don't worry about his big brother nonsense; he thinks everything the government does is a conspiracy."

"Right," Hotch said. His phone started ringing. "Excuse me." He left to answer it.

"So," Angela said. Prentiss was staring at the board of pictures. "What's it like working with Morgan?"

"Hmm?" Prentiss looked up. "Oh, it's fine."

"Come on, you don't ever get distracted by him?" Prentiss laughed.

"Probably as much you get distracted by Agent Booth," she replied. Now Angela laughed. "You were friends with Dr. Brennan before you started working with her, right?"

"Well yeah, how did you-?"

"Profiler," Prentiss said with a smile.

Booth knocked on the front door. "Mr. Andrew Meyers, open the door."

"What the fuck do you want?" A man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties opened the door. His brown hair was graying at the roots and thick-lensed glasses framed his brown eyes.

"Andrew Meyer?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," he replied. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the agents. "Who wants to know?"

"FBI," JJ said. The agents pulled out their badges. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Andrew grunted and pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"You're not FBI," Andrew said to Brennan once they were sitting down on the faded upholstery in the living room. A fine layer of dust appeared to cover most of the flat surfaces. Pictures of a younger Andrew and a woman hung on the walls, these were the only objects free of dust.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist," she said.

"What's that?"

"She studies dead people," Booth interjected.

"Mr. Meyer-," Morgan started.

"Andrew," he interrupted. "My father was Mr. Meyer."

"Right," Morgan said. "Andrew, do you know anyone by the name of Howard Hunter?"

"Yeah," Andrew replied. "He has a restraining order against me."

"Had," Brennan said. "His body was discovered this morning."

"Howard's dead?" Andrew's eyes widened. "The police had questioned me when he had gone missing, but I assumed he had just skipped town."

"Why did he have a restraining order against him?" JJ asked.

"I beat him up, once for trying to lift my wallet and the second time for owing me money," Andrew said.

"Why'd he owe you money?" Booth asked.

"I gave him a loan, he promised to pay be back, but tried to renege on our deal."

"After he tried to take your wallet?"

"What can I say? I got a soft spot for the underdog."

"Mr. Meyer," Brennan said. "Where is your wife?"

"She died," he replied. His eyes softening behind the thick lenses. "Ten years ago yesterday."

"Sorry for your lose," Booth said. He gave Brennan the "_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _look.

"The 25th?" She asked, giving Booth her, _"Leave me alone I know what I'm doing,"_ glare.

"Well thank-you Andrew," Booth stood up, shaking the man's hand. "If we have any more questions we'll contact you."

"Have a good day agents," Andrew said. He shook Brennan's hand. "Doctor Brennan."

The door shut behind them. Each agent was going over the interview in his or her head, trying to find a red flag.

"What the hell was that about the wife?" Booth asked. They were driving back towards the Jeffersonian.

"The pictures of his wife were the only thing that were cared for in that house," she said.

"That's cause the man is grieving Bones," Booth replied. "Normal people actually feel things, like sadness or happiness."

"I do feel emotions," she replied. Folding her arms across her chest with a slight huff.

"You just suck at expressing them like the rest of us." They kept going back and forth.

"Do you think the others are having more luck then us?" Morgan asked JJ in a low undertone.

"I hope so," she replied.

_*** Sorry it has been so long! I've been busy starting my second year at college. Declaring major, stressing about homework, job, lack of social life, etc. Any glaring issues just PM me or leave a comment. _

_However, if anyone wants to beta for me I would be ever so grateful. As you now may have realize I have terrible grammar and spelling. So, shoot me a message. _

_Love, A.M. Anderson._


	7. Chapter 7

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 7: The Romance in the Murder

_ Author's Note: Ummm… Hi, er hello. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Really sorry about that. I'd say it won't happen again, but I suck at updating. Especially since I haven't written/watched Bones in forever. I am having the hardest time trying to capture Hodgins and the rest of the squints voices. It is also finals week and it is currently 3:22 am. If there are any glaring issues let me know and I will do my best to fix them in a semi-timely manner. ENJOY!_

The next day there was still no new information about the victims or the UNSUB. Derek and JJ went with Brennan and Booth to interview the family members and friends of the victims. Trying to see if there was any overlap in their social life or any clues as to how the UNSUB was picking his victims.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Reid was standing behind Zack and Hodgins as they took samples from the bodies.

"So agent," Hodgins said.

"It's Doctor," Reid replied absently.

"You have a doctorate? What are you some kind of genius?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, three PhD's, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute," Reid replied. Hodgins stared at him. "Yes, I'm a genius."

"He's IQ is higher than yours Zack," Hodgins said after a minute. Zack glared at him. A clicking of heels on steps sounded Cam's arrival.

"Hodgins, don't you have a weapon to identify?" Cam asked.

"I'm still running it," Hodgins replied.

"Zack, have you found anything new?"

"Nothing yet," he said. "I'm still examining the bones."

"Keep looking, we need something to catch this guy."

"Okay," Angela said. "So who is Garcia?" She was curious as to who Emily Prentiss worked with and wanted to know more about her and her team.

"She's our technical genius," Prentiss said. "Hacked into the FBI and they offered her a job."

"What about Reid and Morgan?"

"Reid's freakishly intelligent and Morgan likes to kick down doors."

Angela laughed. They had been sitting in her office for the past fifteen minutes because, as Angela had said, there was not much they could do until the others found something or Garcia called them back.

"Is Morgan single?" Angela asked with a smile. Prentiss shrugged.

"I think so, we don't really get too much into our personal lives outside of work," she said. "Besides, that bug guy and you seem to have a thing."

"I'm just keeping my options open."

"Okay, now I get to ask you about your team."

"My team?" Angela said. "It's more like Brennan or Cam's team, depending on who you ask."

"Doesn't Dr. Saroyan run the Jeffersonian? Wouldn't it be her team?"

"We've all been working for Temperance longer, we all know her better."

"Temperance?" Prentiss asked.

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan," Angela amended. Before Prentiss could ask any of her questions, her phone started to ring.

"It's Garcia," she told Angela, pulling it out of her pocket and putting it on speaker. "Did you find anything?"

_"There isn't a connection between all the victims," _Garcia said. _"Several of the victims were from the area, but Hick was from California and Bauer was from Minnesota."_

"Any similar places they all went before they well, died," Angela asked.

_"Nope, Underwood and Jackson both went the same coffee shop, but other than that these victims have nothing in common."_

"Okay thanks Garcia, send me the information you have so far," Prentiss said.

_"You, my fine furry friends, are always welcome!"_ The phone call disconnected with a click. Barely a second later, the printer began printing off the files Garcia was sending.

"She sounds interesting," Angela said.

"You have no idea," Prentiss replied as they started sorting through the files.

"Okay," Hodgins said. He was standing with his arms cross, eyeing the other two with narrowed eyes. "If you're as smart as you say, why work for the FBI?"

"The BAU is really the only job I had considered," Reid replied. He was examining the wrist of one of the bodies. Hodgins scoffed as he glanced towards Angela's office.

"There's been another body," Hotch said from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll call Morgan and JJ, get whatever you guys need."

"Has he just been lurking the entire time?" Hodgins muttered. Reid pretended not to hear as he headed towards the doors.

"Hotch says there's been another victim," Prentiss said as she exited Angela's office.

"We heard," Reid replied. "Garcia said she was sending over the files of the previous victims. Did you – "

"Already faxed over," Prentiss said. "Angela and I already sorted through most of the information, so far nothing that connects them all. She's gonna look and Garcia is going through their online history."

"Not surprising to think that big brother is invading everyone's privacy," Hodgins said. Prentiss raised her eyebrows at the bug guy.

"Ignore him," Zach said. "He thinks everything is a conspiracy theory."

"That's because almost everything is a government conspiracy," Hodgins shot back. He launched into an explanation about all the conspiracy's the government was covering up on the way to the crime scene. Reid was fascinated, while Prentiss was trying to figure out how much paperwork she would have to do if she "accidentally" shot Hodgins in the leg.

This crime scene was in an alleyway between a boarded up shop and an open grocery store.

"This is different from his usual MO," Reid said.

"The victim is Owen Rains," Prentiss said. She picked up the victim's wallet and was busy sorting through the contents. Reid pulled out his phone to call Garcia.

"What am I doing here?" Brennen's sharp voice cut through the surrounding traffic.

"It's a body Bones," Booth said. "Just do your thing."

"This body has flesh on it," she replied. "I don't do flesh." The pair were making their way down the alley.

"Where's Derek and JJ?" Prentice asked Booth. Brennen was sidetracked by interrogating her squints, asking if they found anything new at the Jeffersonian.

"Went back to the station," Booth said. "Local media got a hold of the story and they went to sort out the press."

"Let me guess," Prentice said. "They've given him a nickname."

"The Washington Stabber," Booth said. "So, not a very good nickname."

"Only ten percent of active serial killers are actual recognized and given nicknames," Reid said.

"That's not at all creepy," Hodgins said. "I can sleep so much better after knowing that."

"Hodgins, collect samples," Brennen said. "Cam can look at him when we get back to the Jeffersonian."

"This location is much closer to the street," Prentiss said. "That's a significant change from the woods."

"His old dumping ground was found," Reid said. "And the media is giving the murders more attention. Could be that he is devolving?"

"We'll know more once the body gets back to the Jeffersonian," Prentiss replied.

"Owen Rains," Angela said. She was pinning the picture of the latest victim to the board next to Eric Jackson. "He was 24, single, reported missing by his brother two days ago when he didn't come home for their weekly dinner."

"The time between kidnapping and murder has decreased," Derek said. He was sitting on Angela's couch, Reid next to him and Prentiss leaning against the wall. Angela's office had turned into their makeshift office. She didn't mind, it let her ogle the handsome agents without having to move.

"But is it from the media attention or another stressor?" Reid asked.

"Hodgins found something," Hotch said, sticking his head in. "There was DNA under the latest victims' fingernails, traced it back to a Randall Cooper, age 37. He's been arrested for aggravated assault and public intoxication."

"Where is he now?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia is sending over his work address and his home address," Hotch replied. "Prentiss, you and I will go to the home address. Morgan, you and Reid go to his work. Take Booth and Brennen with you."

"Let's go Pretty Boy," Morgan said. Reid scowled at his back as they left.

Morgan pulled up the car outside of Randall Cooper's place of work. Which was a scrap yard that belonged to Bailey and Sons.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?" A large, thick-necked individual with a receding hairline and protruding belly asked them the minute they entered the garage. His nametag identified him as David Bailey.

"FBI," Derek said flashing his badge. Reid and Booth did the same.

"Forensic anthropologist," Brennen said. "From the Jeffersonian."

"Is Randall Cooper working today?" Booth asked. David was staring at Brennen with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," David said. His eyes narrowing at their badges. "Has he done something wrong? Cause he's one of the decent guys I got working here."

"We just want to ask him a couple questions," Derek replied. "Where can we find him?"

"He's in the back somewhere," David said. "Probably sorting the metal scrap."

"Thanks for your help," Booth said. "We'll take it from here." They wandered through the heaps of random scrap that people had thrown away at this place. Eventually they hit the metal area. Two workers informed them that Randall was in the back.

"Randall Cooper?" Reid asked as they came across a large man with muscled arms and dreads.

"Who's asking?" The man demanded. His voice low and gruff. A large metal pipe in one hand, the scrap pile between him and the agents.

"FBI," Derek said. "We're gonna need you to put down that pipe and come with us." Randall threw the pipe at them and took off running through the piles.

"Duck," Booth yelled. He grabbed Brennan and pulled her to his chest, out of the path of the flying pipe. Reid was not so lucky. The pipe hit him in square in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Reid," Morgan dropped to his knees next to him. "You alright?"

"Fine," Reid wheezed back. "Go."

"We've got him," Brennan said. She took off running in the direction that Randall had gone before Booth could stop her.

"Dammit Bones," Booth growled as he ran after her. Derek and Reid split off down another path of metal scrap, searching for their suspect.

"Booth," Brennan's yell from up ahead brought all three agents running. Randall Cooper was flat on his back, a bruise darkening his forehead.

"What did you do?" Booth demanded.

"I hit him in the head," Brennan replied. "This is why I should have a gun."

"This is exactly why you should not have a gun," Booth replied. Derek hid his smirk as he handcuffed the knocked out Randall.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bones in the Serial Grace

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 8: The DNA in the Details

Booth and Brennan were standing on the platform next to the body. Morgan and Reid had taken Randall Cooper to the station to be processed before questioning. Zack and Hodgins were still taking scrapings while JJ and the rest of the BAU tried to find the connection between Randall Cooper and the other victims.

"The DNA left on this body could be a challenge," Hodgins said.

"A challenge?" Booth said. "Like he's playing us?"

"It's classic game theory," Reid said. He and Morgan had just walked through the door. Morgan headed to Angela's office while Reid came over to examine the body.

"What?" Booth asked again.

"A conflict of interest arises followed by a series of moves from which divergent strategies can be discerned," Zack said.

"What did he say?" Booth asked the room at large.

"That Randall Cooper, if he's the UNSUB, could be playing us," Reid said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," Booth replied.

"Zero sum," Reid said. "After a few moves, we'll know more of Randall's order of preference."

"What did he say?" Booth asked the room again.

"We'll find out what Randall wants," Brennan explained.

"Isn't that the BAU's job?" Hodgins asked. "To get inside the serial killers head and explain why they are so screwy?"

"Dr. Brennan?" Prentice said. The dark haired agent was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Agent Prentice," Brennan replied. She left Booth and Hodgins arguing.

"Hotch said that you were going to go with Booth to interrogate Randall Cooper," Prentice said. "Have you interrogated suspects before?"

"Did Agent Hotchner express doubt about my abilities or do you have doubts?" Brennan asked.

"Both," Prentice replied.

"I have helped Booth interrogate suspects before," Brennan said.

"Ready to go?" Booth asked. He had left Hodgins glowering at the deceased Owen Rains. He looked between the two women. "Everything alright here?"

"Everything's fine," Prentice said. "Hotch requested that Morgan and Reid go with you."

"Okay," Booth said with a shrug. "Let's go."

"Why are they interrogating him?" Morgan asked. He and Reid were looking into the interrogation room at Randall Cooper, who was about to be questioned by Booth and Brennan.

"Hotch said Agent Booth is running point on this case so he gets to question him first," Reid replied.

"Okay, I'll take that," Morgan replied. "But why is the scientist lady going in with him?"

"Dr. Brennan and him seem to have a system worked out," Reid said. Morgan crossed his arms and watched the interrogation.

"Randall Cooper," Booth said. He dropped the man's file onto the table as Brennan sat down. "You have quit the record."

"I used to have anger issues," Randall replied. His hands were handcuffed to the underside of the table.

"Says here that the court ordered you to take anger management classes," Brennan replied.

"Yeah," Randall said. "And I did. Since then I haven't had any more run in's."

"Maybe because you found a new outlet for your anger," Booth said.

"Like murder," Brennan added.

"Recognize him?" Booth asked. He placed a picture of Owen Rains on the table.

"No," Randall said. "What the hell do you mean by murder? I haven't killed no one."

"He's not your usual type though," Booth continued. "He's blond, He doesn't show signs that he's been held as the others –"

"And he's dead," Brennan added.

"Bones could you please shut-up?" Booth said without looking at her.

"Others?" Randall interjected loudly.

"Excuse me?" Brennan said. There was a knock on the glass. Booth didn't look at Brennan until they were out of the interrogation room, but her glare nearly bore a hole through his suit.

"Now he thinks you're an idiot," Brennan said.

"Game theory, Bones, okay?" Booth replied. "For two players to gain advantage over the one they must be distinct from each other, or something like that."

"Where did you get that?" Brennan asked.

"From me," Reid said. "I suggested you be the smart one."

"As much fun as this game theory stuff is," Booth said. "I don't think he did it."

"He at least didn't kill the others," Morgan said. "That doesn't explain how his DNA ended up under Owen Rain's nails."

"He could have been one of the last people to see Owen Rains alive," Reid said.

"Why don't you two take a crack at him?" Booth suggested. Morgan nodded and took the rest of the pictures and files from Booth. Brennan's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Zack texted me," she said. "The x-rays show that the victim also had a perimortem fracture in his wrist. There's indications of a Grade 2 acrominclavicular joint separation, but it was certainly not lethal."

"What does that mean?" Booth asked. He was watching through the glass as the two BAU members set about questioning Randall. The man might not have killed Owen, but his body language suggested that he definitely knew something about him.

"Someone twisted the victim's arm behind his back forcefully," Brennan replied. "None of the other victims had that injury."

"Question is did it happen because of Randall or the UNSUB," Booth said. He pulled out his phone and texted the new information to Morgan.

Inside the interrogation room, Morgan was ready to smack his head against the wall. Randall Cooper clearly knew something about how Owen Rains got his injuries, but was not telling them.

"Randall," Morgan said. "If you didn't meet Owen, how did your DNA get under his fingernails?"

"How should I know that?" Randall replied. "I don't know him."

"We know you didn't kill the others," Reid said. "We just need to know when and where you and Owen ran into each other."

"Look man," Randall said. "My probation officer said if I got in any more fights then I'd be heading back to the joint."

"Just tell us what happened," Morgan said.

"I ran into him at a bar a couple of nights ago," Randall said. "Words were exchanged, then I punched him, he hit me back, and that was it."

"What happened next Randall?" Morgan said. Reid was busy scribbling down the information. Morgan had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Even though boy genius had an eidetic memory, he still wrote everything down.

"They guy got in a cab," Randall replied. "I swear he was alive when he got in the cab." Morgan's phone beeped with a text, he glanced at the screen.

"Did you twist his arm behind his back?" Morgan asked.

"No," Randall said. "I just hit him a few times."

"Reid," Morgan said. The two agents left the room.

"What was that about the arm?" Reid asked as the door swung shut behind them.

"The victim had a perimortem fracture in his wrist," Brennan said. Booth's phone rang.

"Agent Booth," he said. "Hang on, what happened? – Right, we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Brennan asked.

"They just found the remains of Keith Maynard," Booth replied. "His boyfriend reported him missing yesterday."

"If it's the same MO that means our UNSUB's time frame has moved," Reid said.

Randall hollered that he wanted to make his phone calls, but the agents were already driving out of the parking lot, hoping for a clue at the new crime scene.

_Sorry about the super long wait guys. Hope it was worth it though! Leave a comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

The Bones in the Serial Grave

By: A.M. Anderson

Chapter 9: The Date with Death

"So the victim's name is Keith Maynard," Booth said. He was looking through the contents of the dead guys wallet. "25, from Kentucky and he's an organ donor. He was supposed to show up at his boyfriend's house last night, but he never made it."

"I'll have Garcia check and make sure that he was actually on the flight last night," Morgan said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Doesn't look like he was hung like the others'" Reid said. He was crouched next to the body, examining the wrists. "There's no bruising."

"So, it's less about the torture and more about the kill now," Booth said. "Great, let's have the squints take a look. Maybe they'll be able to find something."

"Garcia said that Keith Maynard was on the flight from Kentucky and that footage shows him getting into a taxi outside the airport," Morgan said after he hung up the phone. "And guess who was driving the taxi?"

"Who?" Brennan asked. She was watching as Hodgins took soil samples from around the corpse.

"Andrew Meyer."

"You're kidding," Booth said. Morgan shook his head. "I vote that we go ask Mr. Meyers a few more questions."

"Hotch and Prentiss are already on their way to pick him up," Morgan said.

"I told you there was something wrong," Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked. "You did not."

"Did too," Brennan replied. "Remember the pictures."

"Of his dead wife? That part is normal, that's part of grieving, Bones."

"Is murder part of grieving too?" Brennan shot back.

Booth rolled his eyes. Reid stood up, pulling off his blue crime scene gloves. "Dr. Brennan is right about the pictures. Morgan can you have Garcia look into the wife's murder, there might be something that explains Andrew Meyer's motivation."

"She's already digging into everything she can find about Meyer's," Morgan replied. "I'll have her add the wife to the list." He pulled out his phone and walked a little ways off to make the phone call.

"How much information does your Garcia have access too?" Hodgins asked. He was pulling plant particulates from Keith Maynard's sweater.

"If it is on the internet," Reid replied. "She can and will find it."

"That's not at all alarming," Zach muttered. He took another several photos.

"Let's pack it up and ship it back to the Jeffersonian," Booth said.

Reid's phone rang as Hodgins and Zach were collecting their equipment. "It's Hotch," Reid said, before answering the phone.

"Did they find Andrew Meyer?" Brennan asked.

Reid ignored her and told Hotch that they were leaving the crime scene momentarily.

"What happened?" Booth asked when Reid hung up the phone.

"Andrew Meyer's wasn't at home," Reid said. "They got a warrant to search the house and discovered personal effects that were traced to the other victims."

"Personal effects?" Hodgins asked.

"A necklace that was Victor Young's, a handful of rings, and some locks of hair," Reid said.

"Oh gross," Zach muttered.

"You think that's gross?" Booth asked. "You look at dead bodies all day."

"So Meyer's is gone?" Brennan asked.

Reid nodded. "According to neighbors he left shortly after we did. They're setting up a patrol outside his house in case he does return."

"Highly doubtful," Booth said. He opened the driver's side and waited for the others to get in.

"Hey, Garcia found out something interesting about the wife," Morgan said. He slide into the backseat. Zach squished between the pair of them.

Hodgins looked into the backseat. "You know what," he said. "I think I'll take a cab back."

"Make sure it's not Meyer's cab," Brennan said.

"You're hilarious," Hodgins replied with a dry and fake laugh.

"What did Garcia find out about the wife?" Booth asked.

"Carrie Meyers was murdered in a home invasion on March 25th back in 2006," Morgan said. "Some kid named Travis Barnes broke into the house. In his testimony he said he thought no one was home, but Carrie surprised him. There was a struggle and she fell, hitting her head on the coffee table."

"An accident then," Brennan said.

"Travis Barnes was sentenced to 20 years," Morgan continued. "When the sentence was read, Andrew was reported to have yelled that the sentence was not long enough and if he ever saw Travis on the streets he would kill him."

"The 25th of March is when the bodies of the victims have been found," Zach said.

"Sounds more and more like Meyer's is our guy," Booth said.

Brennan raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Bones you were right," he added. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Was Garcia able to get any idea of where Meyer's might be?" Reid asked.

"Not yet," Morgan said. "She's digging into both Carrie and Andrew's lives. Hopefully something should be there."

"In the meantime," Booth said. "Local police should be setting up roadblocks and both airports and train stations have been sent a photo of Andrew Meyers."

"Hopefully it's enough to find him," Brennan said.


End file.
